


Present 此时此刻

by Tonyonmybed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyonmybed/pseuds/Tonyonmybed
Summary: 内战后的Tony和Steve意外穿越到复仇者联盟初次集结的时候，而这让一切开始变得不一样。





	Present 此时此刻

**Author's Note:**

> 未来的盾铁为Tony和Steve，过去的盾铁为Stark和Rogers。假设Pepper和Stark已经分手，Natasha和Rogers已经是闺蜜关系（咦

“很高兴认识你，Dr.Banner，你的那篇反电子碰撞的论文真的是无与伦比，而且我也非常喜欢你失去控制变成一个绿色大怪物的样子——Oh!”

没有人有任何心理准备，一道刺眼的白光突然自房间的一角发出，一瞬间所有人都被晃得睁不开眼。Rogers闭着眼，本能的抓起身边的盾牌，冲那个方向丢了过去。

一声巨响，盾牌又被弹了回来，随即白光也慢慢消失了。他睁开眼。

是两个男人，一个金色头发的，手里也拿着一个蓝白相间的盾牌，以一种保护性的姿态挡在前面。他身后的那个人个子比较矮，脸上有标志性的山羊胡。Rogers忍不住看向Stark。

这感觉太诡异了，就像是在照镜子一样。显然，对面的两个人也是这么认为的。伴随着一片子弹上膛的声音，对面的男人举起了盾牌，Coulson喝道：“你们是谁，为什么假扮成美国队长和钢铁侠的样子？”

“啊，问得好Agent，看来我们有相同的疑问，这样事情就简单多了不是吗。”对面那个钢铁侠说道（哦这个语气），“首先，我们没有假装，我就是Tony Stark，钢铁侠，而旁边这个是货真价实的美国队长。”

“所以你是要说我们身边的这两个是假的吗？”Natasha把玩着手里的小刀。

“冷静点Nat（几人因为这个称呼而挑眉），我不是这个意思，我们都是真的，我们四个，都是钢铁侠和美国队长，除非对面那两个是斯库鲁人——哦你们还不知道这个，忘了它。我和这个大兵，”他指指身边那个队长，“是来自——呃，过去还是未来？这是神盾的飞船吗？好吧，我们来自未来。在时间宝石的帮助下。一个实验意外。”

“我们如何相信你？”Rogers问，“怎么知道你们不是假冒的？”

“这你可问倒我了。”山羊胡子咧嘴一笑，“我可没法证明，不过——没发现另一个我保持着异常的沉默？恐怕我们已经被JARVIS扫描过了，完全相同的生理特征。你们姑且只能这么相信啦，虽然时间穿越有个祖父悖论，不过我猜你们也不想冒杀死未来的自己的风险，这样有点惨烈。”

Rogers看向Stark，对方点了点头，开口道：“所以你们该怎么回去？不，这个任务是你自己的，我不想参与，我似乎还有别的事情要做。话说回来——既然你们来自未来，方便的话能透露一下宇宙魔方现在在哪里吗？当然我自己也能查出来，不过这样能省不少事，你懂的。”

这话问的合情合理，还可以顺便检验他们是不是真的来自未来，Rogers和Natasha也赞同的点点头。然而Steve和Tony脸上同时空白了一下。

“宇宙魔方？小鹿斑比玩过的那个？这个东西和我们有什么关系吗？”

“我们现在的任务就是找到它，”Stark指出，“真遗憾，我对自己的记忆力挺有信心的，你和你旁边的老冰棍都不记得了？这是我们这群怪兽的第一次见面，第一个任务，宇宙魔方和Loki的权杖，还记得吗？”

“不。”这次回答的是Steve，“我怀疑我和Tony 的记忆被修改过了，我无法想起我们第一次见面的情形，也不记得有关宇宙魔方的任何信息。”

“可能是时间宝石动的手脚，宇宙法则什么的，担心我们改变过去吧。抱歉不能提供什么有用的东西了，不过好消息是，我们还活着，证明你们成功解决了这个问题。”Tony耸肩，“挺好，给我们省了个麻烦，我可以专心研究如何回去了。你们不会只有一个研究室吧？”貌似失去了一部分记忆的Tony仍然熟门熟路的拉开门，揽着Coulson的肩膀走了出去。Stark也耸耸肩，和Bruce离开，一路上能听到两个人在飞快的speaking English.

Steve被留在原地，和其他人大眼瞪小眼。他看起来有一点尴尬，但是身体几乎是完全放松的——这不太正常。虽然美国队长似乎总是可以快速的赢得一个团队的尊敬并领导他们，但是他几乎从来没有真正融入过哪里，尤其是沉睡了70年后在这个陌生的时代醒来，他总会不自觉的紧绷身体，预防一切可能到来的问题。而这个未来的家伙，他看起来完全信任这个刚组建起来的“团队”，并对置身其中感到轻松和愉悦。

还有一点不太寻常的地方，不，倒不如说这个才是Rogers最在意的。从未来的自己放下盾牌的时候他就注意到了，Steve的左手上……

门又被推开。“Steve？”来自未来的Tony Stark站在门口，“你不和我一起来吗？”

“当然。”这么说着，Steve露出了显而易见的开心的笑容。“不过我认为你应该先吃点东西，Tony，然后睡一会儿，你已经二十多个小时没有睡觉了。”

“Steve闭嘴，伟大的Tony Stark不需要睡眠。而且我还得收拾这个摊子呢。以防你忘了，就是因为某人闯进我的实验室拖我去睡觉，才会导致我输错了一个参数把我们搞到这个鬼地方来，连脑子都不是属于我自己的了……”

在他们的声音远离后，Natasha把头转向Steve。

“所以你们还是称呼对方的名字了。而且，闯进Stark的实验室去叫他睡觉？”黑寡妇露出一个迷人的笑，“看来你没有看起来的那么讨厌他。你手上的戒指是他送给你的吗？”

明知道对方只是在活跃气氛（还有调侃他），Steve还是忍不住回嘴。

“闭嘴，Nat。”

* * *

Tony坐在一大堆机器前，正凭借自己的记忆复原实验过程，迷人的手指灵活的舞动着，把键盘敲的噼啪作响。Steve坐在角落里，眼神随着他的动作而移动。

这不是他第一次看Tony工作的样子（并被此深深吸引）。他经常会去工作室叫Tony出去吃饭/睡觉/洗澡/（听从Pepper的命令）开会，或者在Tony仍然被允许待在工作室的时间段里在角落里做自己的事情。一开始他以给每个复仇者画像为借口赖在那里，而在他们变成一对超级英雄夫夫之后，Tony就给了他最高权限。

但是那是在内战之前的事了。

那场足以载入史册的超级英雄大混战已经过去了半年。两个月前政府和内战双方都选择了妥协，政府派了一个所谓的临时特别行动小组，索科威亚协议名存实亡，逃亡在外的英雄们得以回到纽约，而Tony邀请他们再一次住进复仇者大厦。在又一次从外星人手中拯救地球后，他们度过了尴尬的磨合期，重新变成了一个紧密的大家庭。

但是Steve和Tony一直没能回到内战前的样子。他们已经坦白了自己的想法，对彼此道歉并原谅对方。他们像以前一样叫对方的名字，Tony会说俏皮话，Steve会努力让他保持健康的作息，他们会在电影之夜坐在一起，吃掉桌子上的爆米花。

但是事情还是不一样了。他们，用Clint的话来说，“不再随时随地、不分敌我的散发着闪瞎眼的光芒了”。他们的对话总是会变成尴尬的沉默，目光不再频繁的交汇，他们甚至不再吵架了。

Steve知道，他把Tony的反应堆打碎，并把他仍在西伯利亚时，就打碎了Tony好不容易与外界建立起的感情与信任，让他重新缩回了自己的壳里。Tony通常不会付出自己的感情，而一旦付出就会倾尽所有。和Pepper的分手曾让他心碎，是Steve让他一步步走出来。这次，Steve自己成为了那个让Tony自我封闭的原因。

而Steve自己，在西伯利亚的事情之后，也不得不重新审视他与Tony的关系。他们仍然爱着彼此，但是有时候，他会感到疲惫。

“Cap？”Tony伸了个懒腰，从屏幕前离开，Steve抬头，用询问的眼神看过去。“这个，”他指着屏幕上的一段数据，说了一大堆乱七八糟的专有名词，而Steve假装自己听懂了，“我怀疑这个东西和他们在研究的那个宇宙魔方或者权杖有关系，得去一趟那边，你要一起吗？”

“当然。”Steve点点头。

* * *

Stark觉得自己一定是脑子被Dummy踢过了才会答应和这帮人一起拯救地球，看看他们现在的样子吧，除了他之外，其他人要么是准备制造武器的不比邪恶势力好到哪里去的局长，要么是随随便便被人利用的蠢货，除了在这里吵架简直没有任何用途。

还有这个吉祥物一样的老冰棍，穿着星条旗四处乱晃，以为自己代表了什么绝对正义的势力，还想教训他来着。他了解自己，看那个自称来自未来的人看那个老冰棍的眼神，他以为他们已经是那种可以托付性命的关系了。而现在，他真搞不懂未来的自己脑子出什么问题了。Rogers一把打开搭在他肩膀上的手。

“Big man in a suit of armour, take that off ,what are you?”

看看，这就来了吧。

Tony和Steve到达门口时，正好听到了这句话。两个人一下子都站住了，里面的人就像没看见他们一样，继续他们的争吵。Steve的脸色有点僵硬，混杂着震惊和不快，Tony则更接近于面无表情，他抬起手，似乎是想推门进去，而Steve突然一把握住了Tony 的手。

“等等，Tony…”

Tony转过身看他：“Cap？你不是想替过去的自己道歉吧？事实上我们连这件事情是不是真的发生过都不知道不是吗，所以就不用管这个……”

“不行，Tony。”Steve迅速组织了语言，“不管我们是不是真的第一次见面就这样吵过，Tony，但是我还是要说，你不是他说的那种人。”他直直的看进对方的眼睛里，“你不是个懦夫，你也不是自私的人，Tony，你是我见过的最伟大、最慷慨、最富有牺牲精神的人，你为我们这个团队付出了很多，也许我曾经不了解你，但是这之后每多了解你一分，我都会更加为说出这番话的自己感到耻辱，你……你是个真正的好人，Tony。”

蜜糖色的眼睛眨了眨，然后好人Tony笑出了声，Steve的耳朵一下子红透了。

“老天，抱歉，Steve，我不是在笑你……你刚刚是给我发了好人卡吗？”

“什么？”Steve显然没听懂这个笑话，露出了那种Tony称为老冰棍专属的迷茫表情。

“没什么。”笑意仍然挂在Tony的脸上，这让Steve感到安心，他很久没见到他这样笑了。“只是，Steve，你这番话说的太突然了，我还以为你要向我表白。”

Steve的脸更红了。“我以为我三年前就做过这件事了，Tony，不过如果你想再听一遍的话我也不介意。”

被反调戏回来的Tony几乎露出一个震惊的表情，一时间没接上话，里面的争吵似乎也暂时告一段落，空气陷入了尴尬的安静。然后Tony突然说：“我也很抱歉，你不是我说的那种人。”

“什么？”声音太小了，连超级士兵的四倍听力都听不太清楚。当然Steve其实猜了个大概，但他有点忍不住想让自己的丈夫再重复一遍。

Tony狠狠瞪了他一眼，正要开口，爆炸声响起，玻璃碎裂，剧烈的震动让屋内和屋外的所有人摔倒在地。

警报声几乎同时响起，Stark和Rogers推开门跑出来，Tony和Steve也从地上爬起。Rogers看了Tony一眼，不无担忧的问：“你带盔甲了吗？”

“什么？”Tony揉了揉被撞得发晕的脑袋，“从技术层面来讲只带了一部分，不过够用了。别瞎担心了Cap，我听到Fury咆哮着让你们赶紧去三号引擎那里呢。”

“你是怎么进入神盾的通讯线路的？”Rogers嘟囔了一句。这可是Tony Stark，登上飞船不到一个小时就破解了神盾所有的机密文件，黑进线路什么的应该也就是挥挥手的事吧。但是没穿盔甲的Stark也就是一个普通人，Rogers有些担心他的安全问题。

“没事的老冰棍，”Stark冲他挥挥手，“我比你想象中的牛逼多了，而且不是还有另一个老冰棍呢吗。现在三号引擎更需要我们，如果再坏一个引擎我们就要掉下去了。”

Rogers点点头，握紧盾牌，跟在Stark后面向三号引擎的方向跑去。

“艹，这个时间的你不会看上我了吧？”Tony咧嘴一笑，Steve瞪了他一眼，“好了好了，你知道我是开玩笑的。现在Cap，我们该去哪里？”

“就算我说让你找个安全的地方待着你也不会听的是不是？”

“亲爱的，你真了解我。”

Steve叹了口气。“按照他们的说法，Clint似乎被Loki控制住了，他对神盾的母舰足够了解，恐怕这场袭击就是他带领的。这样他们的目的应该有三个，破坏飞船，权杖，和把Loki带出去。”

“权杖刚刚已经被炸飞了，恐怕现在已经落到肥啾手里了。”

“So，Loki.”

“You’re the boss.”

Tony和Steve坐在会议室的一角，Stark，Rogers在桌子的另一头，身上还穿着盔甲和制服，Nick Fury沉默着向他们走来，身后神盾的特工们正井然有序的收拾残局。

Tony受了点伤，Steve正在给他脸上的淤青上药。在前往Loki囚室的路上Tony跑去阻拦Clint，赶在他进一步破坏控制台之前和他打了一架。Tony确实练过两下子，收拾三五个劫匪不是问题，但是对上训练有素的神盾特工还是力不从心。幸好Clint本身不是很擅长近身战，Tony才在盔甲的帮助下撑到Natasha赶来，而没有留下几根骨折的肋骨或者其他什么。他自知理亏，觑着Steve的脸色，而对方毫不掩饰的在脸上写着大大的我很生气，在整个处理伤口的过程中都没有看过Tony的眼睛。

Rogers也在时不时看向Stark。之前他受权杖的影响，说出了一些平时绝不会说的话，但那确实是他心里所想的，权杖只是起了推波助澜的作用。而就在刚刚，Stark冒着被搅成碎片的风险让引擎重新启动，另一个来自未来的Stark也是冒着生命危险拖住了Barton，避免了神盾进一步的损失。也许他最初对Stark的印象确实是错的。美国队长开始在心里盘算道歉的问题。

“Agent Coulson没事。”Fury对Steve点点头，“左肩穿了个洞，勒索了一个假期，可能会给医护人员带来一些心理创伤。事实上，他对于是你救了他简直激动的想再被捅一次了。”

Steve好脾气的冲Fury笑了笑。他听出了对方的感谢。

“Agent Barton已经基本恢复了神志，Agent Romanov在帮他。”Fury把一叠美国队长交换卡分别递给Steve和Rogers，“这是Coulson想让你们签名的，你们谁签都一样吧。”他拉开一把椅子，却没有坐下，用那只仅剩的眼睛轮流看向他们几个。

“我们在空中动弹不得，通讯设备全部失灵，12名特工牺牲，30多名受伤，Thor和Banner失踪，权杖被Loki带走，宇宙魔方仍然不知去向。是的，我们本来准备用宇宙魔方建立一个军械库，但是我并没有尽全力，因为我在玩一些风险更大的事情。有一个计划，Stark知道，叫复仇者行动。就是把一群杰出的人凑到一起，看看他们能不能变得更加出色，能不能在我们需要的时候一起工作，去打那些我们永远打不赢的战争。

“我自己也曾质疑过这个计划的可行性，但是来自未来的队长和钢铁侠的出现让我看到了一些希望。我以为行动成功了，我们真的组建了一个超级英雄团队什么的。”他看向Steve和Tony。

“啥？你在开玩笑吗？组建一个超级英雄团队？这种事情我才不会干。”Tony动作幅度过大的摆了一个惊讶的表情，结果扯到了脸上的伤，Steve不得不拍了一下他的腿让他老实点。“我是说，你可以去我的时代问问，谁不知道复仇者联盟啊，我们无数次从各式各样的反派手里保护了地球呢。我们——钢铁侠，美国队长，鹰眼，黑寡妇，雷神，绿巨人，还有很多后来加入我们的，我们一起战斗，我们是最棒的团队。”

最后一句话让Steve不得不克制住去亲吻Tony的嘴唇的冲动。他把医药箱还给旁边的医护人员，然后紧挨着Tony坐下。Stark盯着这两个时间旅行者，Tony对他回以一个标志性的假笑，意有所指一般伸手扯了扯衣领，让脖子上挂的那条细细的银链露出更多。

当Stark突然起身离开，而Rogers犹豫了几秒钟追上去时，无视对方不赞同的神色和Fury一脸你玩够了没的表情，Tony几乎笑趴在Steve的肩膀上。

“走吧Steve，我们去看看那只蠢鸟有没有让僵尸把自己的脑子吐出来。”

* * *

Rogers是在某个神盾的工作间里找到了Stark，对方正戴着护目镜，在JARVIS的帮助下修理盔甲。

“抱歉。”

“什么？”对这突如其来的道歉，Stark抽空分了个WTF的眼神给美国队长。

“你的盔甲，如果我早点转动那个扳手，就不会有这么多损伤。”

“哦，这真是——行吧，接受你的道歉。不过这不是你的错，事实上你差点掉下去，因为我让你站在那里。”

“还有之前在研究室那里，我为我的言辞不当道歉，那场争吵本来不应该发生，我们当时都受了权杖的影响。”

“老天，Cap，那也没什么，事实上我当时也是那场争吵的积极的推动者，而且我的言辞也没恰当到哪里去，所以我们就把这页揭过去吧，怎么样？现在我要修我的盔甲，你最好也赶紧把黑寡妇她们叫上，我已经知道Loki会去哪里了，是Stark大厦，我们要随时准备出发。”

Rogers没有动，仍然看着Stark。最后Stark终于扔下手里的电焊，把护目镜撸到头发上，恶狠狠的看向Rogers。

“够了，Cap，别这么看我。看在老天的份上，我们昨天才见面。那两个来自未来的，别告诉我你没看出来他们是什么关系，但是那是他们的事，不是我们——至少不是我的事，他们甚至不一定来自同一个时间轴，平行世界什么的，所以就不要管那两个人了，对我来说你就是个出现了不到24个小时的童年偶像——哦艹，我又说错话了。现在，就别理我了，先抓到小鹿斑比好吗？”

Rogers忍不住笑出了声，这引来了对方一记恼怒的瞪视。看在上帝的份上，Stark一定不知道自己现在有多……可爱。看来那些未来发生的事情对他们两个都产生了一些影响，而Rogers必须承认，Stark确实有一双大眼睛和一个很翘的屁股。

“好吧，Tony，我去找Natasha和Barton，我们在Stark大厦见面。”

在找到Natasha和Clint的同时，Rogers队长还收获了Tony和Steve。

Clint Barton，Natasha说他已经彻底摆脱Loki 的控制了，所以他现在这一副要疯了的样子一定是因为Tony Stark。Tony明知道这个时候的Clint压根还不认识自己，或者说只从新闻中认识过自己，但他还是不停的和对方打嘴架，说一些稀奇古怪的俏皮话来损他。Clint看起来不想理他，又忍不住时不时回对方几句，脸上的表情也没有之前那么阴郁了。

“你们有谁会开喷气机吗？”Rogers问。

“我会。”Clint，Tony和（出乎意料的）Steve同时说道。

“别这么看着我。”Steve耸肩，“我差不多是在解冻后的第二年学的，而这个时间点的我应该才刚刚解冻吧。”

“谁都行。”Rogers说，“我们要准备出发了。你们也要去吗？”他看向Tony和Steve。

“当然。”Tony走到Steve身边，“我们需要找到时间宝石才能回到未来，而我已经知道它会出现在哪里了。”

Rogers点头。“那么，出发吧。”

* * *

“我可以关上。”Natasha举着权杖，Tony站在她旁边，Steve举着盾牌站在稍远的地方，防止他们被外星人偷袭。“有人能听见吗？我可以关上这个端口。”

“快关！”Rogers吼道。

“不，等等。”Stark的声音从通讯器里传来。

“Tony，这些东西还在源源不断的过来。”

“我这里有个核弹要过来了，还有不到一分钟爆炸，我知道该让它去哪里。”

“No,Tony！”Rogers和Steve几乎是同时喊道。

“你会有去无回的，Tony，你不能……”Steve按了按耳朵上的通讯器，然后意识到是Tony切断了他的通讯。他猛地转向男人，“TONY！我们得阻止他，我不能……他也是你，Tony，他是过去的你，我不能看着你去送死。”

“Steve，我们没有别的选择。核弹如果在这里爆炸，整个城市会被夷为平地，我们还是会死。”

Tony的表情仍然平静，而Steve看向他的眼神几乎是破碎的。

“理智告诉我这是最正确的选择，但美国队长并不总是理智的，Tony。”Steve柔声说，“你是我的丈夫，我永远不能牺牲你来达到任何目标。我抛弃过你，Tony，而那之后的每一天我都从噩梦中惊醒。”

Stark已经带着核弹飞到了空中，Tony抿紧了嘴唇，他的身体开始变的有些虚幻。祖父悖论，他知道的，一旦过去的钢铁侠真的被困在虫洞里，宇宙法则会毫不留情的杀死他。他不希望这是在Steve的面前。和大众的认知相反，Tony Stark并不总是乐于当一个混蛋。

“听着Steve，一会儿Nat关掉端口后，两股宇宙魔方的力量的冲击会引来时间宝石，抓住它你就可以回到未来……”他的语速很快，但Steve制止了他。

“是我们，Tony。如果说有人要回到未来，那只能是我们，而不会是其中的一个人。”

Rogers已经下令关上端口，Natasha犹豫了一下，然后把权杖插了进去。端口在逐渐并拢，而Tony的身体变得愈加不真实，Natasha扭过头，时间宝石随时会出现，Steve却只是抱住了他。

然后下一秒，一个金红色的身影从关闭的端口处落下，Tony猛地呼出一口气，重新感受到了自己的身体。他看到Steve露出一个过分惊喜的表情，然后狠狠的抱住他。

“停下，停下，Steve，我要喘不上气来了，这下可有意思了，明天的头条会变成，钢铁侠死于丈夫的拥抱，超级士兵路在何方——”

“先别说这个字，Tony。”Steve责怪到，“我不想在你刚从边缘走一圈回来的现在听到这个。”

“抱歉打扰你们。”Natasha听起来正忍着不笑出声，Tony打赌她的手机或者某个针孔摄像头里已经堆满了照片。“不过看上去你们的时间宝石出现了。”

一颗橙色的椭圆形的宝石漂浮在机器旁边，Tony一伸手就可以够到它，于是他这么做了。百米之下，Rogers正将手放在Stark的胸口，通讯器里回荡着他急促的呼唤。

“他会没事的。”Tony说，Natasha露出一个微笑。一阵白光之后，那里已经空无一人。Hulk的吼叫声差点把Natasha的耳朵震聋，而她敢发誓，在拔下耳机之前，她听到Rogers同意了Stark关于晚餐的邀请。

* * *

从工作室的窗户向外看去，天已经大亮了，Friday告诉他们现在是早上六点。他们总共消失了十个小时，考虑到工作间的门锁着，没有人察觉到不对劲。

“搞什么，我们消失了唉。”Tony夸张的挥舞着双手，“或许我们是时候搞点团队熔炼了，队长，我们的队友对我们都过分冷漠了。”

“我会把这件事提上议程的。”Steve说，“现在你需要早饭，然后去睡觉。”Tony没有动，也没有说话。好吧，他总得解决这个的，是不是？

“Tony？”

“嗯？”

“你知道我爱你，而你也爱我。”

Tony叹了口气。“所以是生死一线的时刻，我们又找到了对彼此的爱？但是我们可不能每次靠这个停止，Steve，说实在的——”

“Tony，我们总会争吵的。即使是普通的情侣之间也会吵架，更何况我们，因为我们如此不同。但这并不意味着我们不能和好。事实上，”Steve解下Tony脖子上的链子，上面悬挂着一个朴素的银指环，“这次时间旅行让我想起来我为什么会爱上你。”

Steve并不经常说情话，这让Tony瞪大了眼睛。

“从你抱着核弹冲进宇宙，或者是你去推动引擎的时候，甚至是更早前，在我们吵架的时候，我想我就开始喜欢你了，Tony，因为你是如此与众不同，你代表了我人生中缺失的那一部分。

“我们一直在不停的吵架，然后和好，这就是我们。我们会有冲突，有意见不合的地方，有的时候我们可以在床上解决这个，也有的时候我们会把事情闹得太大。但是无论如何，我们最后都会接受彼此的观点，原谅彼此。因为我爱你，而你也爱我。”

Tony扁扁嘴，意识到自己像一个16岁的女高中生一样有点想哭，而Steve把那枚上面刻着SR的指环戴到了Tony手上。

“别再摘下来了，怎么样？现在去洗漱一下，我去准备早饭，先别睡，我会让Friday提醒你下楼的。”

事实证明，Tony还是困到睡着了。一直到Steve做好早餐，其他团队成员都准备享用时，他才打着哈欠，晃晃悠悠的从电梯出来。

“这都是为了你，Steve。”他口齿不清的说，随手抄起一杯咖啡，“不然我是绝对不会下来的。”

Steve把盘子放在Tony面前，笑道：“是的，我也爱你。”

然后他们交换了一个带着咖啡味的早安吻，桌子另一头的Clint瞪大了眼睛。“嘿铁罐，昨天晚上发生了什么吗？你们是终于来了一发angrysex还是怎么的？我注意到你们又开始黏黏糊糊的了，搞得我眼睛疼……Ouch！”端着盘子姗姗来迟的红发女特工在Clint身边坐下，而对方痛苦的捂住了自己的小腿。

“你也早上好。”Tony嘟囔着，仍然不太清醒。Steve揉了揉他的头发。

“So，Cap？”

Natasha挑眉，Clint在嘴里塞满了小甜饼，Vision和Wanda端着一盘原料和状态不明的食物从厨房走出来，Bruce捧着一杯花草茶投来询问的眼神，Tony半闭着眼睛在椅子上晃了晃，最后一头栽进Steve的怀里。

而Steve没有试图压抑他嘴角扬起的微笑。

 

——END——


End file.
